House Baratheon
'House Baratheon of Storm's End '''is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is one of the principal houses of the Stormlands. They are seated in Storm's End, an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "''Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned King and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. Descended from the union of Margaery Tyrell and Renly Baratheon. Though Stannis stripped his younger brother of his inheritance for rising against him, the Iron Stag could not bring himself to have his own brother executed for treason. Though Stannis would never trust his younger brother ever again, he allowed him to sire an heir with his wife before forcing him to take the Black and fostering the boy in King’s Landing himself, to prevent what he perceived as Tyrell corruption of the boy. History Rise to Royalty House Baratheon is the youngest of the great houses, tracing its descent from Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's fiercest generals, and rumored to be his bastard brother. Through the female line, the Baratheons are descended from the Storm Kings, as Orys slew Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings, and married his daughter Argella Durrandon. Orys adopted the sigil and words of his wife's ancestral line. The line of the Storm Kings dates back to the Age of Heroes when their kingdom was founded by King Durran I "Godsgrief", a legendary hero. Throughout the rule of the Targaryens, House Baratheon has usually remained a stalwart supporter of the Dragonlords. Though they have rebelled once before, crowning themselves Storm King, that rebellion was soon smoothed over by the reigning King. It wasn't until 282AC that House Baratheon would truly stand against it's one-time ally. Robert's Rebellion The War of Rebellion, or the War of the Usurper, was primarily begun by Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. Together, the pair began a war that saw the fall of House Targaryen, and the rise House Baratheon as the new Kings of Westeros. Robert himself led many battles, most famously the Battle of the Trident, where he slew Rhaegar Targaryen on the field of battle. His brother, Stannis Baratheon, held Storm's End against the might of the Reach for the better part of a year, ultimately contributing to Robert's victory. Recent History Timeline of Major Events Historical Members of House Baratheon Recent Members of House Baratheon House Baratheon of the King's Landing * King Robert I Baratheon, the 18th Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Cersei Lannister. They had no children. **16 bastard children (including the semi-acknowledged Mya Stone and the acknowledged Edric Storm, son to Lady Delena Florent.) * King Stannis I Baratheon, younger brother of Robert I, the 19th Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Selyse Florent and they had two children: Princess Shireen and King Selwyn I. ** Princess Shireen Baratheon, daughter of Stannis I. ** King Selwyn I Baratheon, son of Stannis I, the 20th Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Alyssa Arryn. *** King Gowen I Baratheon, son of Selwyn I, the 21st Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Leyla Hightower. **** King Alaric I Baratheon, son of Gowen I, the 22nd Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Victaria Mallister. ***** King Axel I Baratheon, older son of Alaric I, the 23rd Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married first to Queen Lyra Oakheart, second to Queen Cassana Penrose. He had an affair with Princess Sarella Martell. ****** Prince Robert Baratheon, son of Axel I with Lyra Oakheart. ****** King Orys I Baratheon, posthumously legitimized bastard son of Axel I with Sarella Martell, the 24th Lord of Seven Kingdoms. ***** Prince Jon Baratheon, younger son of Alaric I. ****** King Beron I Baratheon, older son of Jon, the 25th Lord of Seven Kingdoms. He married Queen Myrcella Marbrand. ******* Prince Davos Baratheon, son of Beron I. ******* Princess Jocelyn Baratheon, daughter of Beron I. ****** Prince Beric Baratheon, younger son of Jon. He married Lady Alysanne Celtigar. ******* Prince Lyonel Baratheon, older son of Beric. ******* Prince Arrec Baratheon, younger son of Beric. * Lord Renly Baratheon, younger brother of Robert I and Stannis I. See Storm's End. * Prince Edric Baratheon, unknown relation. ** Prince Stannis Baratheon, son of Edric. Cousin of Beron I Baratheon and Alyn Baratheon. He married Lady Shiera Tyrell. *** Selwyn Baratheon, eldest son of Stannis. *** Serra Baratheon, eldest daughter of Stannis, twin sister to Shyara. *** Shyara Baratheon, second daughter of Stannis, twin sister to Serra. *** Selmond Baratheon, second son of Stannis. *** Shae Baratheon, third daughter of Stannis. *** Simon Baratheon, third son of Stannis. *** Sansa Baratheon, fourth daughter of Stannis. ** Prince Barristan Baratheon, son of Edric. House Baratheon of Storm's End * Lord Renly Baratheon, formerly self-proclaimed King Renly I Baratheon. ** Renly had a son fostered by Stannis I to be the new Lord of Storm's End. * Lord Ormund Baratheon, a descendant of Renly through his son, Lord of Storm's End. He married Lady Cassana Tarth. ** Lord Alyn Baratheon, older son of Ormund, Lord of Storm's End. He married Lady Visenya Velaryon. He had affairs with Corvella Swann and Elinor Penrose before his marriage to Lady Visenya. *** Robert Baratheon, older son of Alyn with Visenya Velaryon, heir of Storm's End. *** Barron Baratheon, younger son of Alyn with Visenya Velaryon. *** Argella Baratheon, daughter of Alyn with Visenya Velaryon. *** Stannis Storm, bastard son of Alyn with Corvella Swann. *** Elinora Storm, bastard daughter of Alyn with Elinor Penrose. ** Bowen Baratheon, younger son of Ormund. Category:House Baratheon Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Crownlands